OBSECIONADA CON EL PASADO
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Secuela CurandoLasHeridasDelAlma.Bella cree que Jacob regreso para quedarse con ella para siempre, una enfermiza obsesión pone en riesgo su estabilidad familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer lo único mío es la historia **

**Summary: Bella cree que Jacob regreso para quedarse con ella para siempre, una enfermiza obsesión pone en riesgo su estabilidad familiar. ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward se canse de los descuidos de su esposa?**

**Este primer capitulo se lo dedico a ****X x. o O. a S h N e V y. O o. x X****, ****quien estuvo apoyándome en cada capitulo de la primera parte, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios, sugerencias y peticiones jeje **

**Ok, redobles por favor… y comenzamos…**

"**OBSECIONADA CON EL PASADO"**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

**Pv. Bella**

Llegue a casa aun perdida en mi mente, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado hace un par de horas ni lo que había sucedido en la junta, lo único que recuerdo era a ese pequeño niño tan parecido a el, todo el, ¿Por qué?, bueno mucha gente dice que hay mucha gente parecida en el mundo. Pero… dios, no podía pensar.

-¿Bella amor estas bien?- me pregunto por decima vez mi esposo

-si, Edward ¿por que lo dices?

-estuviste muy distraída en el camino de regreso, los niños te llamaban y solo contestabas con monosílabas, parecías perdida en tus pensamientos

-estoy bien, vez cosas en donde no las hay- me fui a nuestra habitación, no tenia por que contarle todo lo que había pasado, Edward pensaría que estaba loca o algo asi, mejor me lo guardaba para mi misma, ya tendría tiempo de contárselo despues… creo

-bien, como gustes

-¿mami?- me hablo mi niña me detuve para ver que quería

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?- me agache para que dar a su altura

-¿podemos ir a ver a mi tía Rose hoy?

-¿Por qué quieres verla?

-es que Benjamín me invito hoy a jugar, y creo que también va ir Stefan lo va a llevar mi tía Alice

-creo que hoy no amor

-¿Por qué no?- frunció el seño mi hijo, también le gustaba mucho ir a casa de Rose a jugar con Vera y Henry

-estoy muy cansada cariño, quizá mañana- mi hija hizo un puchero pero lo ignore esta vez, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, para no caer en la tentación me fui a mi recamara

Me deje caer en la cama, me le quede mirando al techo y cerré los ojos volviendo a ver a ese niño, Jacob.

Como era posible que lo volvería a ver, de esta manera, me parecía increíble pero lo cierto era que por que me afectaba tanto, se supone que yo había dejado ir todo sentimiento de culpa hace muchos años, Edward me había ayudado a superarlo, mi esposo lo había hecho… mi esposo, ¿por que ese termino no me parecía tan apropiado ahora?

¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?

¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de volver a ver al pequeño Jacob?

¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa en abrazarlo?

¿Por qué ahora me parecía tan importante estar con el que con mi familia?

Tantas preguntas comenzaron a abordarme una tras otra, en verdad aun seguía teniendo algún sentimiento por mi fallecido-marido-reencarnado, ¿reencarnado? Por dios esas cosas no existían eran cosas raras y no se que mas, pura fantasías de las películas.

-¿Bella?- mi esp… Edward entro sacándome de mis locuras mentales

-si- respondí sin emoción alguna

-¿estas bien?- pregunto por onceaba vez

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- conteste aun sin verlo

-te noto algo ausente- se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a mi

-no me siento bien, eso es todo Edward- respondí de manera cortante

-¿Por qué me hablas asi?- sonaba molesto

-lo siento mucho, me duele la cabeza- me levante, no tenia por que hablarle asi el no tenia la culpa de nada y mucho menos de mis locuras

-pero no te habías puesto asi por un dolor de cabeza, ¿hay algo mas? – Me tomo de las manos- en la mañana estabas bien, ¿paso algo en la junta de Renesmee?

-no es nada, Edward solo me comenzó el dolor un poco despues de que la junta terminara, ya sabes que padezco de malestares de esos, no te precupes

-Nessie dice que te pusiste mal cuando conociste a su amigo- fruncí el seño para que no se diera cuenta de mi sorpresa- ¿no te cayo bien?

-no es eso- _si supieras _– es la cabeza, te aseguro que mañana estaré como nueva

-bueno

-¿Nessie no se puso triste de que no pudimos ir verdad?- pregunte, sabia que no tenia que responderle asi a mi hija, per ahora no podía ver ni a Alice ni Rose por que se darían cuanta de mi estado de animo, comenzarían las preguntas y no sabría que responder

-si un poco pero el prometí que mañana despues de la escuela podría ir con su tía Rose y podrá jugar con sus amigos

-apuesto que EJ también querrá unírseles, y esa razón se llama Vera ¿verdad?

-esos niños se llevan demasiado bien- hizo una mueca graciosa

-lo siento por Henry, que se la pasa molestándolos

-es un niño celoso- rio Edward- al igual que EJ con Nessie

-si claro, y tu conmigo- le di un pequeño empujón jugando

-solo cuido lo que es mío- me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besar mi cuello y acariciar mis piernas

-Edward- le llame

-mmmm….- me respondió pero aun asi siguió con su tarea

-espera- le dije un poco más alto de lo normal y se detuvo en seco

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido

-me siento mal ¿recuerdas?- lo separe de mi, creo que me pase de brusca

El me dio una mirada entre confundido y herido, nunca en estos casi 7 años de matrimonio lo había detenido al menos no de esta forma tan mal, siempre que comenzábamos nada podía pararnos.

-como quieras- se separo de mi y se metió al baño, dejándome un sentimiento de culpa que no podía explicar

-Edward- susurre y de caer sentada en la cama- ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Volví a levantarme para ponerme una pijama, por que estaba casi segura que Edward simplemente se acostaría y me ignoraría para evitarse otra discusión, creo que si había molestado, pero que quería que hiciera no sentía ganas de hacer el amor con el, eso era muy raro por que siempre lo deseaba demasiado.

Despues de unos momentos Edward salió ya con su pijama, y con el pelo mojado, supongo que la ducha era para calmarse, me acerque y paso de largo sin tan siquiera mirarme, lo sabia, estaba molesto muy molesto, pero no tenia por que molestarse, no tenia ganas y el no podía obligarme a hacerlo.

De todas formas tenia que hablar con el, no podía quedarse asi

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué sucede?- contesto de espaldas, buscando algo en sus cajones

-quiero decirte que siento mucho no poder estar… dispuesta- si creo que esa era la palabra correcta, o como le dices a tu esposo que no quieres hacer el amor con el

-esta bien

-si pero no quiero que… ¿podrías por favor voltearte? Te estoy hablando- le dije molesta

-¿Qué pasa?- me miro serio, esto era el colmo

-mira para empezar no se por que pensaba disculparme contigo, no tengo por que estar a cada momento pendiente de cuando quieres que tengamos sexo o no, si no me siento bien, no tienes por que molestarte

-¿terminaste?- me pregunto con algo de burla

-¿discúlpame?- repuse con sarcasmo

-mira… no me molesta que no hayamos tenido sexo- lo mire confundida ¿no era esa la principal razón?- lo que me molesta es que no me tengas la suficiente confianza como para decirme que te pasa, por que no creerás que me trague ese cuento de que me duele la cabeza Isabella- me dolió que me llamara por mi nombre completo de verdad estaba molesto- se supone que eres mi esposa, debemos tenernos algo de confianza

-¿Edward por que insistes en eso? No me pasa nada- grite- no todo gira alrededor tuyo ¿si? Tengo mis problemas que solo me interesan a mí.

Me arrepentí de mis palabras ya que sus ojos se mostraron dolidos e hizo una mueca de burla, camino derecho, tomo sus almohadas y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-necesito pensar

-¿esas es tu forma de decir "no quiero dormir contigo por que estoy frustrado por que no tuve sexo hoy"?

-¡ya te dije que no es por eso!- aminoro el paso hacia la puerta- ¡no seas infantil!

-¡¿a quien le llamas infantil?

-¡simplemente olvídalo!

-¡esto no ha terminado Edward Cullen, regresa!- lo fui tras de el de la misma manera

Abrió la puerta de golpe pero lo que no esperábamos era a EJ parado frente a nosotros, nos miraba a ambos con el seño fruncido y sus hermosos ojitos se veían tristes.

-amor- susurre, mas calmada

-¿Por qué estaban pelando?

-por nada hijo- conteste ya que Edward no decía nada

-pero gritaban mucho

-no pasa nada amor- me puse a su altura y lo abrace- ven vamos a tu recamara ya es tarde, dale las buenas noches a tu papa

-buenas noches papi- le abrazo las piernas, Edward solamente asintió y le revolvió el cabello

-buenas noches campeón

-vamos

Le tome la mano a mi hijo, y lo lleve a su cuarto

Le ayude a ponerse su pijama, lo arrope y le conté una historia, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar profundamente dormido, lo termine de arropar y puse su lamparita de noche antes de salir, deje la puerta entre abierta para que no estuviera del todo oscuro aun le tenia miedo a la noche.

-te quiero cielo

Aun no tenia ganas de enfrentar a Edward, asi que fui al cuarto de Renesmee para ver si estaba dormida, gracias al cielo si lo estaba, no quería ver su carita confundida al vernos o mas bien oírnos a Edward y a mi pelear, ella no había presenciado una pelea nuestra, no solíamos ser tan escandalosos siempre hablábamos con calma y terminaba todo resuelto antes de ir a la cama.

Suspire antes de entrar a nuestra habitación, como supuse el no estaba ahí, no tenia ganas de pelear de nuevo mejor dejaría que se calmara y mañana hablaríamos mejor, no me gustaba estar peleada con el me dolía mucho.

Me recosté en la cama sola, me abrace la almohada que Edward había olvidado y por primera vez en 7 años dormí sin el calor de sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Como lo supuse, cuando me levante para llevar a los niños el ya no estaba, seguramente se había bañado en el cuarto de huéspedes y se había ido a trabajar sin despedirse de mi, no lo culpaba aun seguía herido por lo que le dije.

-¿están listos?- les pregunte a mis hijos antes de salir

-si mami

-¿saben si su padre ya se fue?

-si, se despidió de nosotros antes de irse- respondió EJ- ¿por que?

-no por nada- dije algo decepcionada- bueno vámonos hijos o si no llegaremos tarde

Llegamos a la escuela en poco tiempo se paso rápido ya que ambos se pasaban hablando de lo que harían hoy solo una vez tuve que reprenderlos por que comenzaron una pelea por algo que ni si quiera entendía, asi eran los niños, EJ se alejo de nosotros al ver a sus amigos llamarlo, lo obligue a regresarse para que se despidiera de mi con un beso, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracias pero lo hizo, no podía creer que mi hijo estaba creciendo tan rápido.

-EJ se fue mami, que grosero

-déjalo- reí

-hola Nessie- esa voz infantil

-hola Jake-saludo mi hija

-hola Señora

Mire hacia abajo y ahí estaba este pequeño niño moreno que con su sola presencia le había dado una vuelta completa a mi mundo en menos de 24 horas.

-hola Jacob- le salude me sentí rara al decir su nombre, pero a la vez bien- ¿vino tu mami contigo?

-no, mi mami no esta- me sonrió- ella se fue allá arriba- me señalo el cielo- cuando yo era mas bebe

-ah lo siento mucho corazón- de verdad lo sentía, no podría imaginarme a un niño sin su madre y tan pequeño- ¿y tu papa?

-el esta trabajando

-¿entonces quien te trajo?- se me adelanto mi hija a preguntar

-yo me vine solito, siempre lo hago- se encogió de hombros

-eso no es bueno, aun eres muy pequeño

-no vivo lejos- me sonrió- además ya estoy grande y me puedo cuidar yo solo

El mismo carácter de autosuficiencia que tenía el, el creer que podía hacer todo solo sin ninguna ayuda, ¿algo más en lo que se le parezca?

-bueno que te parece si te llevo cuando salgamos- le ofrecí, no se por que sentía esta necesidad de cuidarlo

-gracias es muy amable

-mami, ¿me vas a llevar con mi tía Rose saliendo?

-si hija, pero despues de que llevemos a Jake

-siii

-bueno es hora de que entren- abrace a mi hija- pórtate bien amor

-si mami

Le acaricie la mejilla al pequeño Jake- tú también hijo

-gracias señora

-dime Bells- le sonreí, el asintió y se fue detrás de mi hija

Al verlos alejarse, algo en mi mente se cruzo ese pobre niño no tenia una madre quien lo cuide y ni quien lo abrace, su padre no pasaba – por lo que supuse- mucho tiempo con el, asi que me encargaría de que a partir de ahora tuviera todo lo que hacia falta y para empezar un poco de atención y cariño de madre.

**Pv. Edward**

Jamás pensé que Bella me hablara de esa forma, lo peor era que no tenia ni la menor idea del motivo pareciera que tuviera algo que no me quería decir, algo dentro de mi me decía que era el principio de algo malo, algo que terminaría con nuestra estabilidad familiar.

Pero no sabía a que grado será eso…

-¿Qué tonto soy?- negué

Trate de desechar esa idea de mi mente, no creo que por una simple discusión todo terminara no era la primera vez que peleábamos, asi que regresando a casa hablaría con ella y trataría de arreglarlo no podía permitir que siguiéramos asi.

**Hola a todas**

**¿Qué les pareció este primer capitulo?**

**Se que apenas vamos empezando pero este es un capitulo de prueba, que pena que Edward y Bella comiencen mal, pero ella tiene la culpa ¿no? pero bueno este será el principio de muchas discusiones mas, o eso creo.**

**delitah cullen****: Lo siento pero el drama es mi vida, mis historias siempre tiene drama porque es lo que mas se me da escribir, y aun no lo se… si me gustaría escribir un libro… pero la verdad tengo 0 conocimientos de cómo se redacta uno T.T**

**Bueno por que no me dejan un review y me dicen si la debo seguir o mejor me dedico a vender piñas jeje, saben que su opinión es importante para mí.**

**Nos vemos**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 O´Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, que mas quisiera yo que Jasper e Ian fueran míos pero ni modo son de Alice y Wanda, que son las meras, meras… por lo menos para mi xD**

**Summary: Bella cree que Jacob regreso para quedarse con ella para siempre, una enfermiza obsesión pone en riesgo su estabilidad familiar. ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward se canse de los descuidos de su esposa?**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**Hola, antes que nada lamento si el capitulo pasado no les gusto mucho por el drama, pero las que me han leído antes saben que el drama es lo que mejor se me da escribir además chicas acaba de comenzar ni yo misma se si lo voy hacer tan dramático como el pasado, de todas formas gracias por el review si les gusto mas la primera parte pues me conformo con eso y a las que también les comenzó a gustar. Aclaro no estoy enojada para que no se me confundan o espanten ni piensen que me desquitare borrando la historia, saben que ya no me tomo nada personal desde que leí "Los 4 acuerdos" de "Miguel Ángel Ruiz" ese libro me abrió los ojos y tampoco me la voy agarrar con nadie saben que su opinión es importante para mi solo quería comentar esta situación.**

**Otra cosa que por ahí leí, Bella no es Pedófila jeje solo le agarro amor al chamaco sin tan siquiera conocerlo y si Bella tiene a Edward en celibato pues aprovechen chicas que anda querendón y su esposa no lo atiende.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

"**OBSECIONADA CON EL PASADO"**

**Capitulo 2: El Encuentro**

**Pv. Edward**

Había salido muy cansado del trabajo, dos cirugías no eran para nada algo fácil, pero que podía decir amaba mi trabajo obvio despues de mi esposa y mis hijos, eso me recordaba que tenia que hablar con Bella no podía seguir esto asi, es mas no sabia ni el porque de la pelea, esta bien me había molestado por su rechazo pero no tanto como le hecho que me mintiera sobra su estado.

Llevaba muchos años con ella como para saber que me estaba mintiendo, Bella no podía simplemente decirme lo que le sucedía, siempre le había contado todo, según yo entre nosotros no había secretos pero veo que me equivoque y eso era lo que mas me lastimaba.

-¡ya llegue!- los llame cuanto cruce la puerta

-¡papi!- mi niña corrió a mis brazos, me ponía contento saber que siempre tendría a mis hijos para alegrarme en los peores momentos- ¿me trajiste algo?

-¿solo por eso me quieres pequeña bribona?- roce mi nariz con la suya

-no papi, yo te quiero mucho

-yo también amor- la estreche de nuevo- ¿y tu madre?

-en la sala con EJ y Jake

-¿Jake?- pregunte confundido

_¿Jake? ¿En donde había oído ese nombre antes?_

-es mi mejor amigo y lo invito mi mami a comer porque su papi no estaba en casa, no queríamos dejarlo solito, ¿verdad que no te enojas papi?

-claro que no amor- le bese su nariz- vamos a reunirnos con todos

Baje a mi niña para que ella me arrastrara a la cocina, de espaldas pude a ver a un niño de pelo negro y un poco largo, mientras que a su lado estaba mi esposa con mi hijo quien se veía un poco molesto por algo, lo sabia por que tenia su seño fruncido.

-hola- salude

-papa- se bajo de su silla y corrió mi hijo a abrazarme

-hola campeón, ¿como te portaste?

-bien, como siempre- me sonrió creo que comenzaba a notar mi sonrisa torcida en la suya

-Edward…

-Bella…- le hice una inclinación con la cabeza

-¿no vas a darle besito a mami?- pregunto mi niña frunciendo el seño

-claro- me incline y roce un poco sus labios, aun estaba un poco molesta con ella- ¿y este pequeño quien es?- pregunte al notar al pequeño

-se llama Jake papi ya te dije

El pequeño volteo y pude ver algo que me hacia recordar a alguien pero no sabia con exactitud que era, algo en el me decía que ya lo conocía, pero mejor no dije nada.

-mucho gusto de conocerlo señor Cullen- me saludo de manera educada y muy madura para un niño

-igualmente Jake

-me llamo Jacob Black- me dijo su nombre completo mientras me extendía la mano, por atrás escuche como se ahogaba Bella

Entonces todo encajo para mi, con razón se me hacia conocido este niño era idéntico al que hace muchos años fue esposo de Bella e igual el nombre. Como lo se es muy sencillo, hace un año estaba en el ático buscando algunas luces para navidad, fue cuando jale una caja y una pequeña cayo al piso derramando todo lo que contenía, eran varias fotos del tiempo en que Bella estuvo casada, las observe y ahí fue donde conocí a Jacob y a su hija, había varias fotografías: de su boda, con la niña, algunos momentos en vacaciones, cuando eran adolecentes y una donde había dos niños era ella y el abrazados, entonces ahora veo por que la amabilidad de mi esposa, pensé que lo había superado…. Pero no puedo sacar conclusiones adelantadas primero tenia que hablar con ella.

-Edward Cullen- le tome su pequeña mano en forma de saludo

-¿Cullen?- frunció su seño- ah, usted curo a mi papa cuando se corto el brazo en el trabajo… mi papa ahora esta bien gracias a usted

-es mi trabajo- le sonreí, era muy maduro para su edad y se veía que se preocupaba por su papa

-de todas formas gracias

-bueno los dejo voy a mi cuarto, mucho en conocerte Jake- me quemaba decir su nombre a pesar de que el pequeño no tenia la culpa

-Edward

-despues hablamos Bella- la corte y me fui hacia nuestro cuarto, necesitaba pensar mucho

De repente sentí como algo jalaba mi bata, voltee a ver y vi a mi hijo aun con el seño fruncido

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿estas enojado porque vino el amigo de Nessie?- me pregunto directamente

-no hijo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que yo si estoy enojado

-¿Por qué?

-es que desde que llego se robo toda la atención de mama y Nessie, y yo les hablaba y no me hacían caso

-¿Qué?- lo entendía de Nessie porque era su amiga, pero por que demonios Bella tenia que ignorar a su propio hijo, por hacerle caso a otro niño… bien tenia que calmarme alterar a EJ no era bueno y si me enojaba acabaría todo muy feo asi que respire y me calme- no te preocupes campeón yo hablare con tu mama ¿si?- asintió

-¿no van a pelear de nuevo verdad? No quiero que peleen- hizo un puchero

-no te preocupes hijo, no pelearemos

-esta bien

Deje caer mi portafolio en el piso y me quite la bata y la avente en la pequeña silla que teníamos, como era posible que Bella… no, no quiero adelantarme a las cosas de nuevo, no quería pelear ya había tenido suficiente ayer

-¿Edward?- Bella venia entrando y cerro la puerta despacio- ¿podemos hablar?

-si, claro

-quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no debí molestarme contigo por los problemas que yo tenga, siento mucho haberte dicho todo eso

-Bella, no se que paso ayer y sinceramente creo saber la razón…

-¿Cuál?- me miro confundida

-Bella mírame- la mire a los ojos- ¿dime que lo ocurrido ayer no es por ese niño?

-¿de que hablas?- se hizo la desentendida eso me hizo enojar

-no finjas Isabella- gruñí, pero respire tenia que calmarme se lo había dicho a EJ- no quiero mentiras, solo quiero saber si fue a causa de ese niño- aun no quería decirle que sabia el parecido del niño a su difunto marido

-no Edward- mas mentiras, tenia que calmarme me tome el puente de la nariz y respire tres veces

-Bella, Edward se quejo de que tú lo ignoraste toda la tarde ¿Qué respondes a eso?

-no lo quise hacer a propósito, le debo una disculpa

-creo que si- me voltee

-Edward, no quiero estar peleada contigo, perdóname

Volví a suspirar yo tampoco quería seguir peleado con ella pero aun tenia este dilema al respecto de ese niño, tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas, comenzaría a vigilar mas a mi esposa se que sonaba algo posesivo pero tenia que hacerlo.

-¿Edward?- me sacudió el brazo -¿todo bien?- sabia a que se refería

-todo bien- le sonreí

-lo siento- me abrazo yo se lo devolví, no podía seguir enojado con ella- te quiero

-yo también pequeña- le bese su frente

-voy a hablar con Edward, le debo una disculpa

-¿y Jake?- pregunte ya que no sabia donde estaba el niño

-esta jugando con Nessie abajo

-¿y su madre?- le pregunte por que no entendía como una madre podría dejar solo a su hijo en una casa ajena

-falleció cuando Jake era un bebe o eso me dijo el

-debe ser terrible no tener una figura materna- me sentí mal por un momento- ¿y su padre?

-por lo que se, el se la pasa trabajando casi no pasa tiempo con el, ¿no te molesta que venga o si?

-no creo que no- fruncí el seño

-bueno voy EJ, y luego voy a dejar a Jake a su casa

-Bella- la detuve cuando se dio la vuelta

-¿si?

-solo quiero pedirte algo- ella me miro fijamente- no quiero que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden con ese niño, se que no ha de tener una familia como el quisiera pero no quiero que te encariñes mucho con el, no sabes como pueda reaccionar su padre y tampoco quiero que ese niño se haga falsas ilusiones

-yo no pretendo usurpar a su madre Edward, eso lo tengo muy claro

-yo no digo eso… olvídalo ve a hablar con EJ

-eso hare- se veía molesta por lo que le dije, pero no podía evitarlo no quería que nada cambiara

Me deje caer en la cama, tenia muchas cosas que asimilar, mi esposa no podía poner a ese niño ante su familia, no lo haría, tenia que evitarlo se que no podía evitar que saliera y viera a ese niño, ya que era amigo de mi hija, también eso la pondría triste ya que se veía muy cómoda con Jake era su primer amigo en años, no podía verla deprimida de nuevo no otra vez.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- susurre

¿Mi esposa o mi hija?

**Pv. Bella**

¿A caso Edward se habrá dado cuenta?

Su pregunta me había tomado de sorpresa, no quería mentirle pero sabía que si le decía la verdad comenzaríamos una batalla campal que no quería tener, por ahora lo importante era hablar con mi hijo y pedirle una disculpa, no me había dado cuenta como lo había lastimado.

-hola hijo- entre a su cuarto

-hola- susurro sin despegar su mirada de su video juego

-¿Qué haces?- me senté a su lado

-juego

Suspire era igual a su padre- ¿y a que juegas?

-Crash Bandicot

-oh- no tenia idea de lo que me decía- ¿se ve divertido?

-lo se

-¿hijo que pasa?

-¿que? ¿A caso ya no esta ese Jake contigo?- me contesto frunciendo el seño pero sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla

-EJ

-pues ve con el, yo estoy jugando solo como toda la tarde

-Edward Jacob, no digas eso

-si, como sea- siguió con su juego, yo volví a suspirar era tan difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión como a Edward, ahora me había dado cuenta de que había lastimado sus sentimientos

-Edward- le llame- lo siento hijo, se que no debí ignorarte hoy pero Jake…

-Jake, Jake, Jake ahora es el… que Jake esto, Jake aquello…. ¿Por que no te vas con el?... se ve que lo quieres mas que a mi

-Edward no digas eso- le quite el control de las manos

-¡oye!- me grito

-no me grites jovencito, ahora me vas a escuchar

-no- se cruzo de brazos- me voy con mi papa el si me quiere

-no digas eso- pero me ignoro y salió de su cuarto

Me quede perdida en el momento, ¿Por qué mi hijo había actuado de esa forma? Es decir hacia sus berrinches pero jamás me había dejado con la palabra en la boca ni desobedecido una orden, eso me decía que lo había lastimado en serio, tenia que hablar con el y pedirle perdón, quizá podríamos salir los dos este fin de semana, solo espero que Nessie no fuera la siguiente molesta conmigo, ya tenia suficiente solo con uno.

-¿Bella que paso?- entro Edward a la habitación- Edward llego casi llorando a mi cuarto

-ay Edward lo lastime en serio, me venia a disculpar pero me ignoro totalmente, lo reprendí por que no me escuchaba y tuve que quitarle el control de su juego… me dijo que no lo quería y se fue contigo- dije pasándome las manos por mi cara frustrada- ¿esta en la recamara?

-si, llego triste y le dije que vendría hablar contigo- me tomo de las manos- ¿quieres que hable con el?

-no, yo lo lastime asi que tengo que arreglar yo las cosas

-bien- me beso la frente- te espero en la sala

-si, tengo que dejar a Jake en su casa- había olvidado al niño

-si quieres yo lo llevo

Lo medite por un momento, no quería mas discusiones esta noche lo mejor era aceptar

-si eso será bueno

-ok, me llevo a Nessie asi estarán ustedes dos solos

-gracias Edward

-no te preocupes, recuerda de quien estamos hablando de nuestro Edward es un buen niño

-lo se

-te veo en un rato- me dio un pequeño beso y salió de la habitación

Espere un momento antes de salir de la habitación de EJ y fui a la mía, entre despacio y vi un bultito en la cama, pensé que se había quedo dormido esperando a su papa pero cuando alzo la cabeza y al ver que era yo me frunció el seño y dejo caer su cabeza de nuevo.

-hijo…- no me respondió- Edward…

-que…

-¿estas enojado conmigo?- que pregunta tan tonta… claro que esta enojado conmigo

-…

-amor, háblame- me senté a su lado- no quiero que estés enojado conmigo

-pero tu quieres mas a ese niño que a mi- me dijo con voz rota

-como puedes pensar eso, tu eres mi pequeño

-¿entonces porque le hacías mas caso a el que a mi?

-ven amor- le abrí los brazos y el dudo un poco pero al fin se acurruco entre mi brazos- te voy a decir algo pero no le digas a nadie me lo ¿prometes?- asintió- mira lo que pasa es que Jake no tiene mama

-¿Dónde esta?

-ella esta en el cielo amor, y por eso el esta solito por que no tiene una mama que lo cuide

-¿y tampoco tiene papa?

-si pero el trabaja todo el día y no esta con el como tu papa lo esta contigo, por eso fui buena con el ¿entiendes?

-¿entonces tu vas a ser su mama ahora? – me frunció el seño

-eso nunca amor…- bese su frente- yo solo soy tuya y de Nessie pero quiero que comprendas un poco como se siente el

-creo que puedo

-¿entonces me perdonas?- hice mi carita de sufrida

-si mami- se levanto para abrazarme

-oye que te parece si este fin de semana vamos al cine y hacer cualquier cosa nosotros dos juntos

-¿solo nosotros?- chillo emocionado

-claro- sonreí al verlo feliz, estaba mas tranquila ahora que el me había perdonado

-¿y Nessie no ira?

-ella se quedara con su papa ya sabes que ellos no les gusta las mismas películas que a nosotros- recordé lo parecidos que eran ellos dos en gustos al igual que EJ y yo

-¡siii! No me gustan las películas de niñas… ¡argh!...- entonces su cara se puso seria- ¿va ir Jake con nosotros?- hizo cara de asco

-hijo no pongas esa cara, recuerda que también es amigo de tu hermana y puede que venga a jugar con ella ¿recuerdas lo difícil que fue para ella hacer amigos en su escuela pasada?- asintió- ella esta feliz de tener un amigo con quien jugar… y no, no va ir con nosotros

-oki

-entonces es un trato

-trato- me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

Encendí la televisión y nos pusimos a ver una de sus series favoritas, nos la pasamos riendo con las caricaturas y algunas veces mi hijo tuvo que explicarme algunas cosas que yo no entendía.

-me alegra que todo se haya aclarado- la voz de Edward hizo separarme de mi hijo

-¡papi! Mami me dijo que me va llevar al cine solo a mí

-¿y a mi no?- puso carita de corderito

-Nop y Nessie tampoco, por que no les gustan las mismas películas que a nosotros- comencé a reir

-ok, ok

-voy a decirle a Nessie- y no me dio tiempo de responder por que salió corriendo

-veo que arreglaste todo- me sonrió

-si, gracias por dejarme ver mi error- suspire

-de nada… solo prométeme que no volverá a ocurrir no me gusta que nuestros hijos se sientan asi

-lo prometo- no quería que mi hijo me volviera a ver mal

-Bella- me llamo despues de un rato- quiero pedirte otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-no quiero que te encapriches con ese niño

-¿encapricharme?- me confundió su comentario- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Parecía que quería decirme algo pero solo soltó el aire de golpe

-nada, solo… nada- suspiro

-¿Edward pasa algo?- me confundía mucho su actitud

-no, nada

-esta bien- mire el reloj, eran apenas las 4:00 de la tarde era temprano, tenia que compensar a otra persona a parte de mi hijo- ¿Edward?

-¿si?- se dio la vuelta ya que había estado buscando algo en un cajón

-¿quiero salir hoy contigo?- le sonreí

-¿a que se debe?

-bueno…- me acerque lentamente hacia el- ¿a caso no puedo tener un momento con mi esposo?

-claro que si, ¿pero quien cuidara a los niños?

-de eso me encargo yo- bese suavemente sus labios- ve a cambiarte saldremos en un rato

-hecho- se dio la vuelta para meterse al baño

Mientras yo salí a la sala tenia que llamar a Heidi, solo espero que tenga la tarde libre

-_bueno_

-¿Heidi?

-_¿Qué paso Bella?_

-hola hija ¿como estas?

-_bien, todo tranquilo… ¿a que debo tu llamada?_

-te quería pedir un favor

-_sabia que tu llamada no era por pura cortesía- _me comencé a reir despues de estos años su carácter no había cambiado- _¿Qué cosa necesitas?_

-¿podrías venir a cuidar a tus hermanos un par de horas?

-_claro, sabes que me divierto con esos enanos y Vasilii también, ¿vas a salir con Edward?_

-si, ¿en cuanto tiempo crees llegar?

-_en media hora estoy haya, llamare a Vasilii para que vaya directo a la casa despues del trabajo_

-gracias hija te debo una…

-_me debes muchas…_

-ya entendí graciosa, nos vemos en un rato

-_ok- _y colgó

-¿Quién era mami?- pregunto mi hija

-era tu hermana corazón va a venir a cuidarlos

-¿Heidi va a venir?- asentí- siii

-noooo- se quejo mi hijo- van hablar puras cosas de niñas

-también va a venir Vasilii- parece que eso lo animo

-que bien, me debe una revancha de King of Figther

-¿vas a salir mami?- me pregunto Nessie

-si, saldré con tu papa por eso viene Heidi

-ah bueno- no me dijo nada mas y se fue a seguir viendo la tele

-que te diviertas con mi papa- me dijo mi hijo antes de subir hacia su cuarto

Subí a mi recamara, cuando entre Edward ya estaba vestido debía admitir que se veía muy guapo vestido de manera casual.

-¿listo?- pregunte

-si, ¿Quién cuidara a los niños?

-le pedí a Heidi que viniera y acepto… sabes que adora a sus hermanos

-¡uy a EJ le va dar mas emoción todavía!

-a pesar de que pelean por todo, se que se quieren mucho

-yo también lo creo

Paso la media hora y Heidi llego, en cuanto Nessie la vio corrió a abrazarla y EJ solo la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, mi hijo era tan necio, nos despedimos de ellos y salimos a nuestra cita por asi decirlo.

Fuimos a comer juntos, caminamos por el parque como hace tanto no lo hacíamos, de verdad extrañaba estos momentos a solas con el, pero había algo que aun me inquietaba el hecho si el sabia lo que sucedía con el pequeño Jake, no quería dejarlo ahora que lo había conocido mejor.

Por ahora tenia que ser más cuidadosa no quería mas peleas

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

**Eso el lo que ella piensa jeje, si aun no hay mucha acción pus sabrán que apenas están comenzando las cosas, pero al menos Edward ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta.**

**Ok, exagere un poquito con la parte de EJ, pero es un niño o sea ya casi tiene 12 años apenas va a llegar a la edad de la punzada y al ser un niño de mami pues obvio que estaba celoso ¿o a caso de niñas no celaban a sus padres o al menos a uno?**

**¿Hubo mucho drama?... Ya se necesito un "dramometro", una personita que se convierta en mi alto al drama, es decir alguien que me diga: "¡hija de la chi… te estas pasando de drama!" para que yo le baje, ¿alguien se interesa? Háganmelo saber, por que si te lo dicen mas de 3 personas es de pensarse. **

**Ya saben alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia o petición háganmela saber con un review o MP**

**¿O sea ya vieron la imagen del clan Denali? No me convenció mucho la que va a ser Tanya ¿y a ustedes? **

**Bueno no me despido, nos leemos luego**

**Besitos **

**P4u H4L3 O´Sh3a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, que mas quisiera yo que Jasper e Ian fueran míos pero ni modo son de Alice y Wanda, que son las meras, meras… por lo menos para mi xD**

**Summary: Bella cree que Jacob regreso para quedarse con ella para siempre, una enfermiza obsesión pone en riesgo su estabilidad familiar. ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward se canse de los descuidos de su esposa?**

**Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ****Ѽ**

"**OBSECIONADA CON EL PASADO"**

**Capitulo 3: Otra vez**

**Pv. Edward**

Debía admitir que pasar una tarde a solas con mi esposa era lo que necesitaba, me hacia olvidar los problemas por los que pasaba ahora, bueno problemas no, pero tenia una pequeña certeza que algo pasaría, no se por que.

El fin de semana llego y Bella tenía su salida con EJ, casi hubo otra pequeña pelea ya que a Renesmee no le parecía que salieran ellos dos solos sin ella y había comenzado a llorar por que no se quería quedar solita, por mas que le había dicho que yo me quedaría con ella y juntos nos divertiríamos pero ella hizo su rabieta, suspire.

-Nessie ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte por enésima vez

-mi mami no me va a llevar- hizo un puchero- solo a mi hermano

-¿a caso no te gusta estar conmigo?

-si, pero luego tu trabajas y yo me aburro…- frunció el seño y de la nada como si algo la hubiera iluminado abrió sus ojos- ¿puedo invitar a Jake a juagar?

Me miro con esa carita que tanto me molestaba ahora debía ahorcar a Alice por haberle enseñado ese truco de chantaje emocional.

-hija no creo que sea buena idea

-¿Por qué no?

-por que seguramente esta con su papá y querrá estar con el

-pero su papa nunca esta… a lo mejor esta solito… lo voy a llamar

-¡Renesmee no lo hagas!- le grite, nunca antes le había gritado y eso pareció sorprenderla a ella también, por que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y subió corriendo las escaleras lo mas seguro en busca de su mama

Me deje caer en el sillón de la sala, tratando de comprender por que le había gritado a mi pequeña, casi estaba seguro de que en unos minutos Bella bajaría enojada conmigo por que la niña estaría llorando como magdalena

-¿Edward me puedes decir por que mi hija esta llorando en su cuarto? ¿y por que no me quiere abrir?

-ahora fui yo el que asusto a nuestra niña

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto dejándose caer junto a mi.

-pues… ash nada

-Edward- me regaño

-pues le dije que esta vez no podría ir con ustedes, que ella se quedaría conmigo pero al parecer no le gusto mucho la idea por que hizo un berrinche, fue cuando menciono si podría llamar a Jacob

-ah ya veo cual fue el problema- suspire

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunte confundido

-Edward no se porque pero siento que el niño no te cae bien o algo parecido

_¿Qué comes que adivinas?, me dije a mi mismo _

-no es eso…

-si no es eso, ¿dime que es?- se cruzo de brazos

-no me gusta que nuestra niña sea tan consentida- mentí

-bueno eso en parte es tu culpa, papa consentidor- me acaricio el pelo- ya dime la verdad…

-es esa la verdad- volví a mentir, ella frunció el seño y parecía molesta

-Edward te molestas conmigo cuando yo no te digo lo que de en verdad pienso, pero cuando se trata de ti… ahí si tengo que aguantarme, deja de ser tan inmaduro y deja que Nessie invite a Jake

-¿lo dices por ella o eres tu la que lo quiere ver?- no pude evitar decirlo pero ya no podía callarme

- ¡¿Por qué demonios me dices eso?

-ay Bella a caso crees que no me daría cuenta

-¿de… de que hablas?

-del maldito parecido que tiene ese niño a tu marido muerto

-no es verdad

-Bella no me mientas- gruñí

-bueno si lo tiene ¿y?- me respondió de la misma manera- ¿a caso piensas que amo a ese niño?... o ya se piensas que te dejare para casarme con el cuando sea mayor- repuso con sarcasmo- vaya que bien me conoces Cullen

-estas loca

-ahora soy yo la loca- negó- todo este maldito problema solo por que tu hija quería invitar a un amigo a jugar y el PATRON no quiso, ya veo que te molesta que Nessie tenga amigos, bien que no tenga… pero te advierto de una vez Sr. Cullen, si mi hija vuelve a deprimirse y le vuelve a dar otro paro respiratorio por tu culpa… no te lo voy a perdonar

-Bella yo…- intente acercarme a ella pero dio un paso atrás

-no Edward, voy a llevar a los niños al cine… se suponía que solo éramos EJ y yo pero veo que no se va a poder, pero también mi hija es importante y no pienso dejarla contigo mientras tengas ese humor

Se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras, supongo para llevarse a los niños

¿Pero que había hecho? Me había dicho a mi mismo que no volvería a tener otra discusión estúpida con ella pero no podía evitarlo, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que conocimos a ese niño, o tal vez no… ¿quizá había sido yo el que cambiara algunas cosas?

Es decir hace días que Bella no hacia nada que pareciera sospechoso pero no podía bueno solo hubo un día en el que llego tarde con Nessie, pero según ella habían ido a pasear y a tomar un helado, pero no me tenia muy convencido, de hecho hasta le pregunte a mi hija si era verdad pero ella me dijo que si o estaría mintiendo.

¿Demonios que debo hacer? ¿Por que no puedo confiar en ella?... por que algo tan tonto como el hecho de que haya un niño idéntico a Jacob pueda hacer que yo pierda la confianza en mi esposa.

_Confianza_

Ahora recordaba lo que la falta de confianza había provocado hace años, como al no tenerla hice que ella se fuera llevándose algo muy importante para mi, el tiempo que pase solo esperando a que ella volviera, el día en que regreso con aquel hombre a su lado, lo que sentí… ¡dios! No quería que volviera a pasar no lo soportaría.

Tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón

**Pv. Bella**

Estaba totalmente enojada, furiosa era la palabra correcta de lo que en verdad sentía en estos momentos, como es posible que me dijera esas cosas, ok si me llamaba la atención el hecho de Jake pero, hombre, era un niño como pensaba que yo querría algo mas con un niño o peor como Edward puede estar celoso de el, ahora si se había pasado, estaba consiente del cariño que le había tomado al pequeño Jacob, era muy dulce y tierno como el que recordaba pero solo hasta ahí, Edward me debía una bien grande.

Bueno tal vez tenga de que arrepentirme, fue un día cuando Nessie y yo llegamos tarde, si fuimos a comer un helado pero la parte que le había omitido a Edward era que habíamos invitado a Jacob con nosotros.

Recuerdo cuando mi hija menciono la palabra helado, el pobre niño puso una cara muy triste y me dijo que nunca antes había comido un helado porque su papa no tenia mucho dinero, me rompió el corazón en ese momento y tanto mi hija como yo lo invitamos, hubieran visto su cara de alegría cuando probo uno, era algo que jamás se olvidaría, pero no se lo mencione a mi marido por que sabría que le daría un paro.

-¿Nessie?- abrí su puerta y no estaba

No lo pensé dos veces y fui a la de EJ a lo mejor y estaba con ella, pues equivocada no estaba, mi niña estaba acostada en la cama de su hermano, parecía que había estado llorando y mi hijo la consolaba acariciándole la espalda.

Estúpido Edward

-¿mama por que Nessie esta llorando?

-es que… mi… papa… no me deja ir… con ustedes- decía entre sollozos, me rompía el corazón

-¿mami puede ir Nessie con nosotros?- me pregunto mi hijo haciendo su carita, de hecho no tenia que preguntarlo iba a llevarme a los dos

-claro hijo- mi niña se levanto y me abrazo aun llorando

-gracias mami, te quiero mucho

-ándale vayan por sus abrigos y nos vamos

-¿no va ir mi papa?- pregunto mi hijo

-no, el se va a quedar haciendo una tarea que le deje- mi hijo me vio con cara de no entender solo se encogió de hombros y fue a su armario por su chamarra

-estoy lista mami

-yo también

-oki, entonces vámonos –les tome de la mano y bajamos juntos por las escaleras

Aun sentado estaba el agarrándose la cara, parecía pensando o al menos eso creía creer

-díganle a su padre que en un rato venimos

-regresamos en un rato papa-solo dijo EJ, pero Nessie no dijo nada al parecer aun seguía enojada con el

-en un rato volvemos- le dije con voz seca

-Bella…- se levanto pero no quería hablar con el, no ahora y menos frente a los niños

-ahora no- tome de nuevo a los niños de la mano y salimos de ahí

Necesitaba hablar con alguien mas bien desahogarme necesitaba a Alice o a Rose

.

.

.

.

Estábamos sentadas las tres en una de las bancas del parque, llame a mis amigas para que nos reuniéramos aquí, se me habían quitado las ganas de ir al cine, lo bueno que a los niños les gusto la idea de ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

-a ver Bella dinos por que estamos aquí- me dijo Rose

-si eh, no nos dijiste mucho

-Edward y peleamos- conteste al fin

-¿Por qué?- dijeron las dos

Suspire- creo que debo contarles desde el principio-

Les conté todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, Alice abrió los ojos mientras Rose negaba con la cabeza

-¿y que opinan?

-Edward es un idiota- dijo Rose

-y tu estas loca- agrego Alice

-¿yo loca porque?

-como se te ocurre que ese niño sea Jacob, bueno es Jacob pero no tu Jacob

-no lo veo asi…

-lo sabemos- dijeron ambas, se voltearon a verse confundidas

-debemos dejar de hacer eso- dijo Alice, Rose asintió

-chicas ese no es el problema, díganme que hacer

-solo ignóralo

-Rosalie, lo que Bella debe de hacer es hablar con el

-como sea- Rose me dio unas palmaditas- lo que debes hacer es enseñarle quien manda

-¡Rose!

-¿Qué?

-están locas… las dos- mire a los niños como jugaban divertidos, EJ con Henry y Vera, y Renesmee con Stefan y Vladimir el niño de Rose- se ven tal lindos juagando

-lo se, Nessie se lleva bien con su futuro marido- suspiro Rose

-¿Disculpa? Estarás hablando de mi hijo ¿verdad?- otra vez la misma discusión

-si Alice… como digas

-Rosalie- gruño ella

-¡chicas! Podemos dejar para despues quien será el futuro marido de mi hija, enfoquémonos

-perdónanos

-¿entonces que hago?

-por el momento, no le hables has que sufra tantito ¿si?- asentí- despues cuando todo este mas calmado habla con el, pero procura que los niños no oigan nada, no queremos que se traumen

-esta bien

Le haría caso a mis amigas Edward necesitaba una cucharada de su propia medicina, no me gustaba eso que por sus tontos celos peleáramos cada momento y lo peor de todo es que los niños escuchaban todo, y era lo que mas me molestaba.

Ahora si Edward veras quien es Bella Swan

**¿Chicas que paso? Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes me dijeron que querían su secuela y ni reviews me dejan, este es el ultimo capitulo que pongo de prueba si veo que de plano nada de nada, mejor aquí la corto y me pongo a escribir otra que tengo en mente. No es por ser mala onda pero la verdad es mejor que les haga una bien y les guste, que siga esta de forma forzada y me quede toda del asco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer lo único mío es la historia **

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve un bloqueo en esta historia y no sabía como seguirla, pero llego mi inspiración y aquí lo tienen.**

**Atención:**

**-¡Lemmon a la vista!-**

"**OBSECIONADA CON EL PASADO"**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Obsesión?**

**Pv. Bella**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y yo habíamos peleado, sinceramente lo extrañaba mucho pero no tenia por que ceder, además en este tiempo pude conocer mas al pequeño Jake era un niño muy lindo y maduro, también había conocido a su padre un día que fui por el niño a su casa por que Nessie lo había invitado a jugar al parque y a comprar un helado.

_-Sra. Cullen ¿puedo hablar con usted?- me dijo Will el padre de Jake_

_-Claro_

_-quería darle las gracias por darle algo de compañía a mi hijo, desde que su madre murió solo hemos sido el y yo, y pues tal vez no le eh dado la atención que merece_

_-no se preocupe Will, de hecho me eh encariñado mucho con su hijo, además creo que el y mi hija se llevan muy bien_

_-si lo eh visto, Jake no deja hablar de Nessie esto y Nessie aquello_

_-son tiernos- comenzamos a reir- solo que le advierto que su hijo tiene competencia ¿eh?_

_-¿competencia?_

_-si, los hijos de mis amigas son se la misma edad de Renesmee y por lo tanto ya sabrá_

_-ya entiendo- rio mas fuerte_

De lo único que me hacia sentir mal era el hecho de que no le estaba dedicando mucho tiempo a EJ, por lo mismo de que hemos salido solo Nessie y yo, y al parecer lo estaba resintiendo por que de nuevo se puso muy desobediente y me retaba a cada momento.

Asi que esta vez volví con la técnica de, salir esta vez si, salir solo nosotros dos pero esta vez dijo que no, por que no era la primera vez que le decía eso y siempre no le cumplía.

Ese fue el motivo de otra pelea con Edward

_-¿Bella en que quedamos?- entro a la habitación, se veía molesto_

_-¿de que me hablas?_

_-Edward se quejo de nuevo conmigo, ¿Qué diablos pasa? Le prometiste un día solo ustedes dos_

_-pues si mas lo recuerdo la ultima vez cierta persona lo arruino por que no quería ver al amigo de su hija_

_-esta bien, lo acepto pero no tienes que olvidarte de tu hijo_

_-sabes jamás me olvidare de mi hijo, por que por si tampoco recuerdas yo me desviví por el casi 6 años mientras que aquí el señor se la pasaba creyendo una mentira- se que había sido un golpe bajo pero estaba demasiado molesta como para pensar en eso_

_-no tenias que sacar a colación eso- pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, me sentí mal de repente_

_-lo siento_

_-solo vine a que arreglaras las cosas con el niño, no pensé que tuvieras ganas de echarme en cara eso_

_-ya te dije que lo siento, no lo pensé ¿si?_

_-como sea solo ve hablar con Edward- se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la salida, sabia que lo había lastimado con mis palabras pero no había vuelta de hoja, me había enojado, ¡dios!_

De eso ya habían pasado varios días y Edward me ignoraba tanto como yo a el, había cumplido mi promesa a escondidas de Nessie tuve mi día con Edward, nos la pasamos muy bien lo había llevado al parque de diversiones, al cine, a un juego de rugby por que al parecer le interesaba mucho ese deporte.

Cuando llegamos Nessie ya estaba dormida para mi buena suerte no quería tener que lidiar con mi pequeña que tenia el carácter peor que el de su padre y eso ya era decir mucho. Traía a EJ casi cayéndose del sueño, cuando abrí la puerta Edward estaba sentado vendo la tele, cuando vio al niño se levanto y lo cargo supongo para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Debo admitirlo a pesar de que tenia un carácter de los mil demonios era un buen padre

Me deje caer en el mismo lugar donde estaba sentado antes, me puse a cambiar los canales esperando a que el bajara, pasaron unos minutos y no bajaba.

Paso una hora y el no bajo

Molesta subí a nuestra habitación y yo que quería arreglar las cosas estaba a punto de entrar a nuestro cuarto dispuesta a gritarle cuando escuche voces en el cuarto de EJ

-¿mi mami y tu se va a separar?- la voz de mi hijo me hizo detenerme, ¿a caso todavía no se dormía?

-no hijo, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-es que ya casi no abrazas a mi mami y te veo siempre enojado con ella, ¿es por que mi mami salió conmigo y no contigo?

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse como mi hijo podría culparse de eso

-tu no tienes la culpa corazón son cosas de grandes

-pero mi amigo Peter me dijo que sus papas también peleaban mucho y se divorciaron

-eso no pasara- le acaricio su cabeza

-¿tu quieres mucho a mi mamá?

-mas que a mi vida hijo, ahora duerme mañana te prometo que pasaremos tiempo juntos los cuatro

-si papi, te quiero

-yo también

Yo me hice a un lado para que no me viera cuando lo vi caminar hacia afuera, salió de espaldas y cerro la puerta de cuarto

-¿Bella?- me vio sorprendido- pensé que estarías abajo

-Edward…- dije en un susurro

-¿Qué pasa?

No lo deje terminar cuando me avente a sus brazos y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por el, el al principio dudo pero despues me respondió con la misma intensidad, cuanto había extrañado sus besos.

-Bella…- dijo con voz ronca

-shh – le tape la boca con mis dedos- no digas nada

-pensé que estabas enojada

-ya no…

Volví atacar sus labios con mas intensidad que antes el al igual me respondió pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, yo hice lo mismo acariciando sus brazos y su bien esculpido abdomen sentí su reacción en mi bajo vientre, lo necesitaba.

-te deseo Edward- dije en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja sentí como se estremecía

-vamos al cuarto

Sin dejar de besarlo fuimos caminando hacia nuestra habitación yo aun seguía tocando esas partes sensibles para el, que yo sabia que con el tiempo habíamos descubierto, abrí la puerta y lo tumbe en la cama, me puse encima de el y comencé a darle besos en su pecho sobre su playera hasta llegar a la orilla de su pantalón de pijama

-Bella me estas matando

-y aun no termina

Volví a subir a sus labios, mientras que le acariciaba la piel por debajo de su playera el seguía gimiendo por la sensación.

-será mejor que te quites esta cosa- le dije con voz ronca

El obedeció al instante me separe un poco de el para que se levantara y se quitara su playera e hice lo mismo con la mía, de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos pude sentir su dureza en mi vientre se sentía muy bien no pude resistirlo mas y lo acaricie por encima del pantalón, se sentía tan duro y listo para mi.

-Bella no juegues con fuego

-¿Qué tal si quiero quemarme?- ronronee

-entonces prepárate para quemarte

Quise quitarme mi pantalón para poder sentirlo mas, pero el detuvo mis manos

-despacio…

-pero…- no dije mas por que el ya me estaba besando de nuevo, tenia que admitirlo a pesar de los años, aun tenia ese toque me volvía loca cada vez me besaba

Despues de un momento de caricias nuestras ropas fueron estorbando hasta que quedamos totalmente desnudos, yo seguía restregándome contra el, Edward gruñía cada vez que lo hacia y cada gruñido tuve que callarlo con un beso, pues la habitación de los niños estaban a los lados de la nuestra.

-te deseo Bella

-entonces hazme tuya

Su mano comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo desde mi estomago hasta llegar a mi sexo el cual comenzó a acariciar provocando que ahora yo gimiese

-shh… no queremos despertar s a los niños- hablaba pero sin dejar su tarea

-entonces… no me… tortures

-¿te torturo?

Mi paciencia estaba llegando a su limite asi que me retire de el y con un movimiento tan ágil que no sabia que podía hacer, lo coloque debajo de mi, me senté con mis piernas ambos lados y comencé a besar su pecho, deteniéndome en varias ocasiones, si quería tortura ahora me tocaba a mi. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen donde me detuve delineándolo con mi lengua haciendo que gruñera por debajo podía sentir como se endurecía mas eso hizo que mis ganas de el incrementaran pero ahora tenia que torturarlo mas.

-Bella…- gruño

-si…- conteste sin despegar mi boca de su abdomen

-deja de hacer eso

-mmmm…

Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba totalmente erecto por todo lo que estaba haciendo, sople en la punta para provocarlo, el volvió a gruñir eso me pareció lo mas excitante asi que comencé a besarlo desde la punta hasta la base, sentí como sus piernas se levantaban seguramente por el placer que tenia, pase mi lengua por toda su longitud, lo hice varias veces sus gemidos seguían tenia que recordarle que fuéramos silenciosos pero por un momento me olvide de los niños, ahora solo quería concentrarme en mi esposo y darle el placer que merecía.

Seguí con mis movimientos cada vez más rápidos apoyándome con mi mano, sentí que temblaba más por lo que supuse que estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

-Bella… estoy a punto…

-lo se… solo hazlo

Entonces como si solo estuviera esperando mi orden se descargo en mí deje que todo se pasara antes de subir de nuevo hacia el.

-eres estupenda- mi esposo jadeaba

-y todavía no termina- dije antes de besarlo de nuevo

Conforme nuestros besos volvían a subir de intensidad sentí como se endurecía de nuevo, me coloco debajo de el y comenzó a besarme sentí su miembro rozar mi intimidad por mas que intentaba que entrara parecía que Edward no me dejaba, comencé a desesperarme

-Edward te necesito

-¿Qué necesitas?- ¿otra vez jugando conmigo?

-hazme el amor

-espera un poco amor

Siguió su camino de besos, por mi cuello donde dejo una pequeña mordida hasta que llego a mis pechos, tomo una con su boca mientras masajeaba con su mano el otro, hizo lo mismo que el otro y yo estaba mas que mojada, siguió bajando por mi abdomen que se veía diferente por lo mismo de los embarazos a pesar que había recuperado mi peso, se coloco entre mis piernas y sentí su lengua pasar por mis pliegues.

Deje escapar un ligero gritito que no pude callar con mi boca, el siguió con su tarea mientras yo me retorcía por el placer que me estaba dando, sentí como mi estomago me cosquilleaba estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, Edward aminoro su marcha y yo sentí como mis dedos se retorcían y el orgasmo llegaba a mi, suspire satisfecha y Edward se levanto y volvió a besarme, era extraño sentir su sabor junto al mío pero no era desagradable si no mas bien una combinación perfecta de ambos.

Entonces sentí como se introducía dentro de mí rápidamente tomándome de sorpresa

-¿el señor estaba impaciente?

-oh siempre

-te extrañe- volví a besarlo

-yo también amor- aun no se movía, aun asi me encantaba sentirlo dentro de mi

-ahora muévete o lo hago yo

-a sus ordenes

Comenzó a embestirme lentamente como queriéndome torturar

-mas rápido Edward

Volvió a besarme mientras sus embestidas se hacían mas fuertes, nuestro jadeos fueron callados por nuestros besos, Edward seguía embistiendo mientras sentí como mi segundo orgasmo me invadía, sentí que mis paredes se fueron cerrado alrededor de su miembro el siguió su marcha unas arremetidas mas y llego a su liberación llenándome por completo.

Amaba ver la cara de placer de Edward cada vez que se venia dentro de mi, era placentera ya que era yo la que provocaba todo ese placer en el.

Se dejo caer a lado mío y yo me abrace a su pecho

-estuvo genial- susurro

-lo se

Un momento de silencio

-Bella, de verdad siento todo

-¿Cómo?

-por mis tontos ¿celos?

-Edward estamos hablando de lo mismo que yo pienso que estamos hablando

-de cierto niño amigo de mi hija, si

-amor es solo un niño- dije estrechándolo mas

-ya lo se, pero no se

-¿sabes que hace poco hable con el padre de Jacob?

-no me digas que se llama Billy- gruño, y yo reí al principio esas eran mis sospechas

-no, es Willy- solté la carcajada- bueno Will

-¿y que paso?

-me hablo del cambio de su hijo, dice que se ve mas alegre y me pidió disculpas por tener que descuidarlo pero me agradecía que mi hija y yo le pusiéramos la sonrisa en su cara, debiste haberlo visto Edward puedes ver en sus ojos que aun no supera la muerte de su esposa

-¿lo viste?

-Edward ¿recuerdas que yo pase por lo mismo?, se lo que se siente

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, por suerte te encontré y gracias a ti supere todo eso… bueno y la ayuda de Alice también ayudo mucho

-Bella

-¿si?

-esta bien, tratare de ser un poquito mas considerado con lo que respecta a esa familia, pero por favor no quiero que descuides a nuestro hijo de nuevo, no me gusta que Edward se sienta asi recuerda que esta por entrar a una edad que será muy difícil

-eso lo se

-con Nessie no tengo problemas ya que pues… estoy contento de que al fin tenga amigos reales

-fueron momentos difíciles

-horribles- vi como cerraba sus ojos- verla llorar por que todos los niños se burlaban de ella, es la cosa mas difícil que eh visto

-también EJ, ¿sabias que el lloraba con su hermana?- el abrió los ojos

-¿Qué?

-los descubrí un día, que Renesmee llego muy seria pero por mas que le preguntaba que le pasaba no me respondía, entonces la deje un momento por que tenia que ir a comprar unas cosas le encargue a EJ que cuidara a su hermana mientras volvía

-¿Qué paso?

-no tarde mucho, cuando volví no los vi por ningún lado de la casa, subí a la habitación de Nessie y no estaba entonces escuche un llanto y venia del cuarto de Edward…

_-¿por que los niños son malos Eddie?- decía mi hija llorando_

_-no te preocupes hermanita, yo siempre te cuidare_

_Podía verlos desde el espacio que dejaba la puerta abierta_

_-pero siempre se burlan de mi cuando no estas, no me gusta que se burlen por que me canso rápido y no corro tanto como ellos_

_-ellos son unos tontos_

_-pero ellos tienen razón, soy una tonta- comenzó a llorar mas fuerte_

_Estuve a punto de entrar para calmarla, cuando su hermano soltó un sollozo y la abrazo más fuerte_

_-Nessie no digas eso, tu no eres tonta ellos son los tontos por que no saben entender que tu estas enfermita y por eso no puedes hacer lo mismo que ellos, eso no significa que seas tonta sino especial, además ellos no saben pero algún día ellos trabajaran para ti y ahí te desquitaras_

_-¿en serio?- los ojos de mi hija se abrieron de sorpresa_

_-si, recuerdas que me dijiste que querías ser veterinaria y trabajar en un zoológico- ¿Por qué no sabia eso?- cuidando a los animales y curándolos_

_-si_

_-bueno, ellos van a ser tus criados y les vas a ordenar que junten toda la popo de los elefantes, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al zoológico y vimos lo grande que era?_

_-¡iu! Si- frunció su seño _

_-pues ellos la van a juntar por que tu se los vas a ordenar y te tiene que obedecer por que si no los vas a correr, asi que no llores_

_-esta bien hermano_

-Yo solo sonreí al escuchar eso, estaba muy orgullosa de Edward

-¿en serio el le dijo que juntarían popo de elefante?

-asi como lo oyes

-ese es mi muchacho- dijo con orgullo

Me reí de la manera en como lo dijo, lo volví a besar

Entonces sentí como se endurecía de nuevo y volvimos a comenzar, despues de todo habíamos estado mas de dos semanas separados y eso significaba mucho tiempo que compenzar.

**¿Creyeron que me iba a olvidar del Lemmon?** **¿Asi a cualquiera se le baja el coraje, no? **

**Muchas gracias chicas con su apoyo, pero por ahí leyendo comentarios me eh dado cuenta que no le estoy poniendo mucha dedicación a esta historia como yo pensé, asi que decidi que no la voy a dejar es un hecho, simplemente no voy a hacerla muy larga como lo había planeado desde un principio, a lo mucho 10 capítulos o quizá menos, aun no lo se.**

**Espero su comprensión y apoyo**

**Besitos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicas despues de mucho pensar eh decidido darle fin a esta historia, a lo mejor no fue lo que pensaban y siento que se van a decepcionar pero es mejor terminarle aquí que escribir algo tonto y sin coherencia.**

**Asi que les dejo el final…**

*****OBSECIONADA CON EL PASADO*****

**Capitulo 5: Al fin felices**

**Pv. Bella**

Despues de la noche maravillosa que pasamos, tome la decisión que teníamos que hablar mas el asunto para que no haya mas peleas entre nosotros, durante esta semana me había dado cuenta que todo esto era muy ridículo, es decir, pelearnos por la aparición de un niño, el cual a pesar de que le había tomado cariño, no era alguien como para tener una pelea tras otra.

Esto era importante y por el bien de los niños, mi integridad física y mental y sobre todo por el bienestar de mi familia, Edward y yo llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

-¿Edward?- lo moví

Ambos aun estábamos acostados despues de mi placentera noche con el…

-mmmm

-Edward despierta

-cinco minutos mas mamá- no puede ser

-Edward si no te levantas en exactamente 5 segundos te juro que, no habrá mas noches como las de ayer en un buen rato- ja como si yo lo pudiera soportar, pero aun asi funciono por que abrió los ojos rápidamente y se enderezo dejando su sexy pecho a mi vista- mmmm…

-¿te gusta lo que ves no?

-engreído

-¿bueno me levantaste casi a gritos para decirme que soy engreído?

-no te grite, solo te amenace a no tener sexo por mucho tiempo que es distinto

-bueno como sea, ¿Por qué me levantaste? Estaba soñando tan bonito

-¿en que?

-Bella

-ok, solo quería saber si estaba incluida en el sueño- lo vi con mis ojitos

Céntrate Bella a lo que iba

-mira el asunto es que esta mañana, me hable conmigo misma

-¿en serio y que te dijiste?

-que nada de lo que paso en estas ultimas semanas es tan importante como para perder a mi familia

-no entiendo- me miro confundido

-¿recuerdas todas las peleas que tuvimos?- asintió- fueron mas que las que hemos tenido en estos casi 7 años de matrimonio

-eso lo se

-y pues ya no quiero mas de eso, quiero que seamos muy felices

-yo también lo quiero amor- me paso su brazo alrededor mío

-por eso quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo, ¿si?

-tu dirás

-la cosa es que a pesar de que no se cual sea tu problema con el pequeño Jacob el sigue siendo amigo de Renesmee y pues no le puedo prohibir que lo vea por ya sabes

-aja

-y pues quiero que cuando el venga no le pongas caras, tal vez no te des cuenta pero el niño se pone incomodo

-¿y que quieres que haga? Me quiere robar a mi hija… y a mi esposa

-fingiré que no escuche lo ultimo, Edward amor jamás te va a robar a tu hija por que tu eres su padre sin importar lo que pase tu siempre estarás en su corazón, además zopenco ella te adora y no recuerdes lo mas importante… ELLA ES UNA NIÑA

- ¿y? un hombre siempre será hombre

-amor no me hagas reir, además recuerda que Jacob tiene competencia… Stefan y Vladimir

-oh si… ¡¿Qué? Claro que no, ningún niño se acercara a mi princesa… ni el hijo del príncipe William lo hará

-bueno ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decir es que es su amigo Edward… asi que me debes prometer que tendrás un trato mas cordial con el y yo prometo, salir mas con los niños me dedicare un día y un día a cada uno

-esta bien Bella, te lo prometo

-eso es todo amor

-bien corazón, ahora hay que levantarnos- me quite las sabanas, no me había dado cuenta que aun estaba desnuda, me si cuenta por que escuche un gruñido de mi esposo- Edward, ahora no

-pero…

-nada, tenemos que levantarnos los niños no han de tardar en despertar y no quiero que nos vean haciendo algo que los pueda traumar para siempre, recuerda que Nessie tiende a entrar sin tocar amor

-ya pues, lo siento- hice un puchero

-ay amor…- le di un pequeño beso- ya tendremos la noche para eso

-ok

-¿entonces que planes tenemos hoy? – pregunte

-no lo se, ¿hoy es domingo no?- asentí- no hay muchas cosas divertidas en domingo… ¿Qué tal si planeamos una noche de películas con los niños

-me parece bien, ¿Por qué no invitamos a Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper? Los niños estarán contentos de estar juntos, además podemos invitar a Heidi y Vasilii hace mucho que no los vemos…

-claro asi será mas divertido- me sonrió mientras se levantaba, me lleve una vista de su hermoso trasero

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, pero tenia miedo de que se negara o peor se enojara

-¿Por qué estas seria?- me miro por un momento, entonces abrió los ojos- Bella se lo que estas pensando…

-¿y que estoy pensando?- pregunte temerosa

-quieres que invitemos a Jacob ¿no?

Lo pensé por un momento asi que no dije nada y solo asentí

-me parece bien- se encogió de hombros-te dije que seria mas comprensivo

-y te lo agradezco, solo que también estaba pensando invitar a su padre el pobre Will esta muy solo y creo que un poco de compañía adulta y en especial masculina le hará bien no ¿crees?

-creo que si, no conozco a su papá y tal vez nos llevemos bien

-¿ya te dije que eres un amor?- le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, besándolo

-mmmm… Bella, deja de hacer eso o no habrá noche de películas

-¡ups!

-vamos amor, ve a despertar a los niños y dales la noticia mientras yo les hablo a nuestros amigos… ¿por cierto cual es el numero de Will?

-lo tengo en mi celular

Asintió, fuimos a la ducha juntos para "ahorrar tiempo", lo que termino en otra sesión de sexo maravilloso.

Terminamos de cambiarnos y yo fui a ver a los niños mientras Edward hacia las llamadas

Llegue al cuarto de mi niña y no estaba, seguramente estaba con su hermano

Y equivocada no estaba, ahí estaban los dos jugando Srabble se veían tan graciosos un niño de 10 y una de 5 jugando ese juego

-hola mis niños

-hola mami- dijeron ambos

-les tengo una noticia

-¿Qué cosa mami?- pregunto mi niña

-hoy vendrán su hermana y sus tíos con sus primos a una noche de películas ah

-¿va a venir Heidi?- como siempre Nessie adoraba estar con su hermana mayor- ¡yupi!

-¡no!- como siempre el quejumbroso- tengo que saludarle de beso, siempre quiere que le de un beso, ¡argh!

-hijo no es tan malo, además es tu hermana

-bien- frunció su seño tan parecido al de su padre

-¿a que hora vendrá mami?

-en un par de horas, asi que par de pequeños holgazanes dejen de jugar eso y ayúdenme a preparar todo

-¿puedo ayudarte a cocinar mami?

-claro amor, mientras que EJ y Edward arreglaran la casa

-¡Si!

-levántense y vamos abajo, papá nos espera

-¡papi! Mami nos dijo que hoy vendrán mis tíos, primos y Heidi

-claro pequeña asi que hay que ponernos manos a la obra tener todo listo

-¿avistaste a todos?- asintió- ¿a todos?

-si amor también al Sr. Black

-¿Jake va a venir papi?- pregunto mi hija emocionada

-si amor también, va a venir

-¡que bien!

Despues de un par de horas toda la familia estaba reunida, miraba a todos y cada uno de ellos, no podía creer que todo lo que siempre había querido en todo este tiempo.

Pensaba que desde la muerte de Jacob y Sarah yo quedaría sola por que no debía amara a nadie, pero gracias a Alice mi mejor amiga que no me dejo en ningún momento, a Edward por amarme. A pesar de las tragedias que pasamos que nos hizo separarnos tanto tiempo aun que el me dio el regalo mas importante que fue ser madre de nuevo y tener a EJ en mis brazos y que gracias al cielo pudimos reencontramos arreglar nuestros problemas y estar juntos de nuevo.

Y ahora con esta nueva prueba fue más que claro que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Ahora podía decir que todas las heridas que solía tener al fin fueron curadas

.

.

.

.

_10 años despues_

**Pv. Edward**

Era muy extraño estar en este mismo lugar, pero en una posición diferente…

La boda de mi hijo, no podía creer que al fin era el día de su boda, mi pequeño ya no era mas eso ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre y ahora se iba a casar con la mujer de su vida… no es Vera si se preguntan, ¿Quién lo diría? Rosalie se equivoco, desde pequeños se habían llevado muy bien y con pero nada mas que eso, por que ¿a caso recuerdan que ellos son primos?

A los 16 años vino a pedirme un consejo de cómo conquistar a una chica, cosa que me sorprendió mucho ya que no había visto a mi hijo tan ilusionado, esa chica era Sasha su compañera desde la primaria y quien diría que con el paso de los años esa amistad se intensificaría hasta convertirse en amor.

Mi pequeña que tampoco era tan pequeña ahora tenia casi 16 años ya era toda una adolecente, lo único que tenia que hace era espantarle a todos los pretendientes desde Stefan y Vladimir, que desde que habían cumplido los 13 andaban tras mi niña cosa que me hizo enfadar provocando la risa de mi esposa y sus amigas.

¿Y pues que pasó? Si el ganador del corazón de mi niña fue ese Jake, aun que siempre ha sido un buen amigo para ella jamás los vi con otra intensión hasta pensé que el chico era gay, pero no, un día vino a pedirme permiso para salir con Renesmee y desde entonces son novios, lo que mas me dio risa fue las caras de incredulidad de Alice y Rosalie que otra vez olvido que Renesmee y Vladimir eran primos ¿pues que pensaba esta mujer? A la única que si se lo creía era a Alice.

Volviendo a la ceremonia, vi a mi hijo nervioso, se rascaba la cabeza como lo hacia yo

-creo que tu hijo esta nervioso- me susurro mi esposa

-¿recuerdas que yo estuve igual?

-no puedo creer que mi bebé se este casando- me dijo con voz entrecortada- parece que fue ayer cuando le compraba sus muñecos de Ben 10

-ay amor es normal que esto pase

-¿mami por que lloras?

-es que estoy feliz Carlie

Carlie era nuestra hija menor, tenia apenas 4 añitos se parecía mucho a Bella solo que heredo el color de mis ojos, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada fue muy gracioso ver su cara de sorpresa, despues de nueve meses y de un complicado parto, escuchamos el llanto de nuestra tercer hija y al parece la ultima, ya que durante el parto Bella sufrió varias lesiones que provocaron que no pudiera tener mas hijos, al principio estaba un poco triste pero ya teníamos nuestros tres hijos y ya no podíamos pedir mas.

-Sasha O´Shea aceptas a Edward Jacob Cullen como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo durante todos los días de tu vida

-acepto

-¿Quién lo diría nuestro pequeño se nos casa?- le susurro Heidi a Bella

Heidi, la chica revoltosa que conocí desde sus 19 años, la había visto madurar y convertirse en esposa de Vasilii, se les notaba amor cada vez que los mirabas, y ahora a pesar de ser esposa ahora era una madre de una pequeña llamada Isabella como mi Bella, sabia que para Heidi, Bella era también como su madre. Ella la apoyo todo este tiempo desde que se había quedado desamparada ahora no podíamos estar mas orgullosa de ella por todo lo que había logrado y si no fuera por Bella quien sabe en donde estaría ahora.

-si, es maravilloso

-lo es, no puedo esperar a tener a mis sobrinitos… los consentiré tanto

-Edward Jacob Cullen aceptas a Sasha O´Shea como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla durante todos los días de tu vida

-acepto- contesto mi hijo muy orgulloso

-lo que dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre- dijo el sacerdote- por el poder que me da la iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Y con un beso mi hijo sello el trato que uniría sus vidas para siempre.

-hoy fue el día mas maravilloso del mundo- dijo mi Bella despues de la ceremonia cuando mi hijo y su esposa se fueron de la luna de miel

-tienes razón

-no puedo esperar la boda de Renesmee y Jacob

-yo tampoco… ¿eh?

-solo bromeaba, aun falta mucho

-lo se pero… ¿eh?

-¿ay Edward a poco no crees que ellos no terminen juntos?

-mi hija no se va a casar con ningún hombre hasta los 30 años

-ay Edward

-este… papá estoy aquí, puedo oír lo que me dices- contesto mi hija desde el asiento de atrás con la cabeza de su hermana en sus piernas

-mejor asi no tengo que repetírtelo

-como digas papá

-eso es ahorita hija- Bella volteo a ver hacia atrás- espera a que Carlie crezca será peor

-eso creo- ambas se rieron de mí- además como es el único hombre de la familia

-ya chicas dejen de burlarse de mi, solo cuido a mis mujeres

-por eso te amamos

-y yo a ustedes

Y a pesar de ser el único hombre eso me hacia muy dichoso por que jamás descansaría ni tendría un día aburrido aun que algún día Nessie se iría con el hombre que ella considere apropiado para ella, aun no estaría solo por que tenia a mi pequeña Carlie que me seguiría dando guerra, sobre todo siempre tendré a mi Bella que jamás me dejaría solo ni yo a ella.

Por que nuestro amor duraría hasta el final de nuestra vida y mas allá.

**Bueno eso fue todo, muchas gracias por su apoyo desde Curando son las mejores…**

**Solo les informo que me tomare un descanso como de un mes despues de que termine de escribir mi ultima historia, para preparar mi nueva historia que ya esta horneándose y que no subiré hasta que este más de la mitad, les dejo el Summary para que se vayan dando una idea:**

"**Edward Cullen el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una Bella Swan, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de la graduación pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… Todos Humanos OoC EPOV en su mayoría"**

**¿Les late?**


End file.
